


Bloodline

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldur tells Roy about the mess at Cadmus. Somehow it never occurred to Kaldur that the Guardian he fought is the Uncle Jim Roy talked about. Later, he overhears his friend making sure said uncle is really okay over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> Short feely thing I felt like writing. Because there wasn’t enough Roy/Jim bonding.

"Jeez. That Superboy really did a number on you… Remind me to hit him in the face with something. Maybe a chair. Or a bat."

Kaldur gave an easy laugh as Roy dabbed at a cut on his forehead. He’d come here after the mess at Cadmus. Annax Orin had given him the night to spend with his friend before they returned to Atlantis. Once the redhead got past his fussing and ranting, Kaldur was glad he’d come over.

"Truthfully, this was not all the work of Superboy."

"Yeah, Desmond. Blockbuster, whatever. You said that. Dude’s got issues, but the League’s taking care of him."

"Yes, he is responsible for a good portion of these injuries. Though you can thank Guardian for the lesser ones."

Roy’s head jerked up. He wasn’t sure he heard right.

"Guardian? As in, yae tall, built like a tank, needs to lay off the protein shakes?"

"Yes. I believed he was in Metropolis. But it appears he was working for Cadmus. Though I cannot tell you to which extent."

"He’s head of security. How- I mean, he wouldn’t have done this to you. The guy doesn’t even kill spiders. He bawled during August Rush. Which, okay, was pretty sad but still. We’re obviously not talking about the same Guardian."

Kaldur’s lips pull down at the corners. He pretends it has more to do with the sting in his skin than the anxious tone Roy using to describe Guardian’s character.

"I believe we are. He did not fight me at his will, Roy. Cadmus was implementing mind control over him."

Roy went so pale, Kaldur thought he might faint.

"Roy? My friend, you look unwell."

"Is he okay? Guardian, is he- I mean, he’s not-"

"He is quite unharmed. I must confess, my fighting skills are nowhere near his."

"Damn right. He’s the best fighter in Metropolis. But is he okay, though? Not just physically…"

Roy licked his lips, eyes wide in anticipation.

"He appeared shaken and perhaps disoriented, but he seemed well as far as I could tell."

The redhead let out a shaky breath, covering his face with one hand. He mumbled something Kaldur didn’t quite catch. When he looked up again, his eyes were damp.

Kaldur gave a sympathetic sound and took Roy’s hand. His thumb rubbed small circles.

"My friend… are you all right?"

"Guardian’s my uncle. You know my uncle Jim I talk about sometimes? He’s Guardian."

It was so rare that Roy would show any sign of weakness. There were few occasions Kaldur had ever seen his friend cry. It was always unsettling, something of a shock.

Kladur took Roy in his arms, holding him tight. He wasn’t sure what to say. Maybe there was nothing to say.

It wasn’t long before they were asleep, curled up around each other in Roy’s bed. This wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed by any means. There was comfort in it. Comfort in the warmth of eachother’s bodies.

When the Atlantean awoke, the clock blinking a bright red 04:03. Far earlier than Roy would ever willingly wake up. And yet, he was alone. The bed was still warm, though.

Kaldur pulled himself out of bed. He was reluctant to leave the warmth but he did need to find his friend. Stepping out of the bedroom, feet bare against the grey carpet, he could hear Roy’s voice coming from the bathroom. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help stepping closer. Just to make sure he was okay.

"I know. I couldn’t sleep, though. Needed to make sure you were all right. – Hey, don’t give me that crap. I know what happened. About the… Fuck off, it is a big deal. What if they hurt you? – Tch, yeah. I heard you kicked Aqualad’s ass. Yeah, I’ll tell him. Look, he knows you didn’t mean to do it. No, he’s not mad. No, he’s not. No, he’s not! I’m telling you he’s – Okay, he’s mad. Feel better? – Yeah, thought so.”

There was a small laugh.

“You’re such a dork, Uncle Jim. Yeah, I miss you too. I know… I just been so caught up in what’s going on here. – No, it’s nothing big. I swear, I got it under control. He’s… Well, he’s Ollie… No, I’m just sick of being treated like a kid. I’m as good a shot as he is. I’m just as skilled as he is. I – Yeah, I know he is. But he doesn’t have to treat me like kid to protect me. After everything I been through, I can protect myself.”

A long silence followed. Kaldur tried not to think of what Roy had been through. Months of being held captive. Torture that left a long scar running along his side. What could Roy possibly be afraid of after that?

“Well I got nothing planned. So yeah, I can come spend the weekend. Might be good to get away, you know. – Come on, I don’t just visit when we’re fighting. Sometimes I want some decently cooked food.”

Roy’s laugh was more open, genuine. On the other side of the door, Kaldur smiled. He could listen to the sound all day. It was easily one of his favourite sounds in the world.

“I love you too. Take it easy, all right. Hey, I always do. You’re the one who’s banged up. Bruised ribs counts as injured. Yes, it does. Yes, it does! Fine, it only counts when I got bruised ribs.”

Roy snorted. Kaldur could practically hear his eyes rolling. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going back to bed now. Kal’s spending the night. – No, it’s not like that. Yeah, of course. He’s my best friend.”

A muffled yawn interrupted the conversation. Kaldur was almost relieved. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear what else he had to say. But maybe he did. Either way, it didn’t matter right now.

“Night, Uncle Jim. I’ll see you Friday. Bye.”

Kaldur was moving back away from the door when Roy emerged. He didn’t seem bothered by the fact that Kaldur was obviously listening. Roy stepped in close and Kaldur pulled him into a hug.

“He says he’s fine,” he mumbled into Kaldur’s shoulder, “but I’m going to visit to make sure. Plus, I miss him. Haven’t seen him in ages.”

Fingers stroked through auburn hair.

“I understand. I will be in Atlantis. You will inform me if he is unwell?”

“Yeah. He’s sorry, you know. For… everything.”

“He is not to blame. Come, you need rest. We have both had long days.”

Roy hummed, letting Kaldur pull him back to bed. They pulled the sheets up. Roy curled up against Kaldur. A hand settled in his hair. Roy exhaled slowly against Kaldur’s neck. It wasn’t long before he was asleep. Kaldur listened to his even breathing, felt the steady heartbeat in his chest. Kaldur drifted off himself, hoping for nothing more than peace for the archer in his arms and his uncle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
